


Names and Legends

by timeless_alice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Names, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Revali is back to square one of being a nobody after being freed from the malice that controlled Vah Medoh for the past century.Kheel asks if his name really is what the legends say they are
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Names and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> just some tiny worldbuilding regarding names (: more notes at the end

It had only been a fortnight since the defeat of Calamity Ganon and the miraculous revival of the champions thought lost long ago. Revali's wing - injured in his near fatal battle with Windblight when he had been knocked out of the air and broke bone against the ground - was still bound in a cast and not only left him unable to draw his bow, but meant he could not fly for the time being. As consequence, those who had remained in Rito Village in the hundred years that had passed looked at him in speculation as he explored what had become of his home; without the legacy of Daruk or Urbosa, or the longevity of Mipha and the Zora, all he had were his skills. And all of those were unavailable to him.

The thought of it stung more than he would like to admit. All that effort to make something of himself, to gain notice from those who had overlooked him as a runt without a family to call his own, dashed. Ground to dirt. It ached a little, caused feathers to pull tight against his frame even as he reminded himself that his legacy was still there, even if they didn't remember him on a personal level, and that this was only a temporary setback.

The little ones, at least, were excited at the prospect of the hero of legend being among them.

One of the bard's daughters - the youngest of them, Kheel nic Amali, he thought with a small smile quirking at his beak - followed after him as he explored Warbler's Nest, recalling what the area used to look like before its destruction. The young fledgling proved a welcome distraction from the festering agony in his chest, and the yawning pit of despair that threatened to swallow him whole if he dwelled on any one thing for too long.

"Is your name really Revali mac Spiére?" she asked, with all that starry eyed wonder of youth. "Kenali says it is, but all the big kids say its just part of the story." The contempt in her voice almost made Revali laugh.

"It may sound like an exaggeration," he said, considering the literal implication of his name with a humor that combatted some of the bitterness that soured his tongue even after all this time. A warrior born of the sky itself, formed of wind and magic as opposed to flesh and feather. "But yes, my name really is Revali mac Spiére."

**Author's Note:**

> rito names are vaguely based on irish patronyms, though simplified and matrilineal because i say so. they typically go [name] mac/nic [mother's name] o/ni [familial clan]
> 
> revali is an orphan in my au, and his name translates to revali son of the sky (: also i am not going to conjugate the fantasy names like amali so just pretend they're genitive
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
